Prescription drug medicament containers are required by law to be labeled with the name of the drug contained therein, using, for example, the drug's brand name, generic name or chemical name. These drug names may be long, complex and unfamiliar to a patient who is not associated with the medical industry. Industry drug names may not enable drugs to be easily identified, remembered or distinguished.
This problem may be exacerbated if a patient has multiple prescriptions to be taken at varying times of ingestion. Identifying and remembering multiple drugs using the brand, generic or chemical name may be cumbersome and confusing for the patient or a caregiver of the patient. Furthermore, if a caregiver has multiple recipients under his/her care, each having multiple prescriptions, remembering and identifying the multiple prescription drugs may become even more complex. Similarly, if a patient has multiple caregivers, for instance, a home health provider, an adult child, and several physicians and/or nurses, remembering and identifying multiple prescription drugs and communicating drug information among the multiple caregivers may be difficult.
A solution is needed to simplify the naming of prescription drugs to enable easier identification. The solution may also help patients and/or their caregivers to be more accurate about distinguishing between multiple prescribed drugs and remembering to ingest them at the appropriate time.